


If It's Dark I Will Give You My Light

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Neji is wounded in battle and Kiba wishes he could do more than seek help from others.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	If It's Dark I Will Give You My Light

Kiba heard the scream only moments before the scent of pain and terror met his nose and ripped a snarl from his throat that sent his opponent scurrying back. Good. She should be afraid of him. But more so the man who had just attacked his partner should be afraid.

The world around him blurred like it sometimes did in the heat of battle and when Kiba came back to himself there was blood on his hands, blood in his teeth, and adrenaline screaming through his veins. Bodies lay torn to pieces around him but he dismissed them with no more thought than it took to see them there. He had more important things to tend to than worrying about people who were already dead and gone.

He found Neji with his back to a tree and both hands over his face. There was blood on his hands too.

“It’s just me,” he announced in a low voice, as calm as he could make himself sound. Neji still flinched at his approach.

“My eyes…they…my eyes…”

“Let me see.”

He was no medic, obviously. They both knew if the damage was irreversible then there was nothing he could do but ease the pain a bit. Despite Sakura’s insistence that they all learn basic first aid there was an unfortunately small number among their friends with the affinity for iryo jutsu. Still, Kiba could feel his pack instincts screaming at the back of his mind, the need to comfort his mate in any way he could, so with a gentle touch he encouraged Neji to pull those shaking hands away.

Then he filled the air with blistering curses. Neji’s shoulders drooped just a little more and Kiba instantly cursed himself as well so being so insensitive. It was a lot of blood, it looked bad, but who was he to say what wound could not be healed? They had both seen miracles before. Maybe there was still hope.

Kiba had to believe there was still hope.

“Let’s get you back,” he murmured. “I don’t want to try washing out the blood in case I just hurt you more. Can you bear it until we get back to the village?”

“Yes.” Neji forced the word through gritted teeth, so much effort for only one syllable.

“I’ll be right here with you.”

Amazingly, he watched Neji relax just slightly to hear that and though he knew this wasn’t the time he felt a ripple of pride to know that his mate valued him so much. He had helped. In his small way he had eased the pain, even if it was only the pain in his partner’s heart. That more than anything told him that Neji had not given up hope either.

Telegraphing his movements as much as he could, Kiba leaned in to kiss the top of Neji’s adorably messy hair. Then he very carefully helped the man up so he could help to guide them both back home where he would beg Sakura for any miracles she might have hiding up her sleeve. He would love Neji with or without his vision, that much went without saying, just as he knew that to lose a part of his own self would not lose him his partner’s love. But Neji was a Hyuga with all the pride that came with such an auspicious lineage, he would probably rather go deaf and dumb than blind.

Kiba set his jaw determinedly as they took the first steps. If he had to, he would give up his own eyes. They weren’t the Byakugan but they were all he had to give. And he would give anything for Neji.


End file.
